Confesiones doradas
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: The Lost Canvas. Confesiones en papel de travesuras que los caballeros de oro no quieren que salgan a la luz.
1. Chapter 1: Kardia

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

No pienso escribir quién soy por si algún desgraciado lee esto y larga lo que pone. Y aclaro que esto no es una confesión, es solo algo que no pienso decirle a Degel. No debe enterarse nunca. Jamás. Antes prefiero morir envenenado por las rosas de Albafica.

Hace una semana más o menos, Degel estuvo como loco buscando sus gafas. Puso su templo patas abajo, pero no las encontró. Se dedicó a interrogar al resto de caballeros, pero nadie sabía nada acerca de su paradero. Empezó a sospechar de nosotros y a acusarnos de ladrones, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. Al final, las gafas aparecieron solas sobre su escritorio. Le tocó disculparse y pedirnos perdón uno a uno. Fue divertido verlo así de avergonzado.

En realidad, sus gafas las tuve yo todo ese tiempo. Se las cogí prestadas para hacer un experimento científico de gran importancia. Quería hacer arder a unas hormigas con una lupa y sus gafas eran lo más cercano a una lupa que encontré en su templo. El experimento fue genial. Adoro las cosas que arden, pero he decidido no encender fuegos desde que casi quemo el jardín del maestro de Albafica (suerte que nadie me vio). Nadie entiende que el fuego simboliza la ardiente pasión de nuestros corazones. Ignorantes.

Volviendo al tema… Eso, que cuando Degel se puso pesado esperé un poco para que no me pillara en su templo y cuando pude dejé allí las malditas gafas. Ni que las necesitara de verdad… Este Degel es un bicho raro.

…

Fue genial. No me arrepiento de nada.


	2. Chapter 2: Manigoldo

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Manigoldo de Cáncer. No me importa dar mi nombre ya que no temo a nada ni a nadie… Pero es mejor que esto no llegue a oídos de Sísifo. No me gustaría que una de sus flechas acabara en un mal lugar.

Iré al grano. Hace unos días Regulus de Leo bajó a mi templo, muerto del aburrimiento, para preguntarme qué solía hacer para entretenerme. Qué crío más inocente. No pude resistirme a gastarle una pequeña broma. Le dije que solía bajar a Rodorio a tomar alguna bebida fresquita y le invité a ir conmigo en ese mismo momento. Estamos en verano y hace un calor insoportable, así que el chaval aceptó sin dudarlo. Llevé a Regulus a una taberna donde me conocen, así que no les importó mucho que trajera conmigo a un chavalín de doce años. Pedí cervezas para ambos y le dije que era un juego. El que más bebiera ganaría.

Yo pensaba que con una o dos cervezas el chaval caería redondo dejándome tranquilo y, con la resaca que tendría al día siguiente, aprendería a no buscarme cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. De verdad que pensaba eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el crío tendría más aguante que yo? Tragaba las cañas como si fueran agua y a mí me tocaba beber como si mi vida dependiera de ello para no quedarme atrás. Juro que el alcohol le daba más energía de lo habitual al pequeño monstruo. El resultado fue que el condenado acabó arrastrándome a mí al templo de Cáncer cantando por el camino algo que sonaba como "El león se ha zampado al cangrejo".

Ahora el leoncito me persigue todos los días para que le vuelva a llevar de cañas y no puedo negarme porque si le digo que no, irá a Sísifo y me matará por intentar emborrachar a su sobrino. Yo quería que me dejara en paz y ahora no me lo quito de encima ni con agua hirviendo. Eso sí, creo que le he convencido de que la cerveza sale de una fruta que solo se cultiva este mes, así que pronto me libraré del chaval. Con un poco de suerte acabaré el mes con mi hígado intacto y Sísifo no se enterará del asunto.

Y eso, me largo a emborracharme una noche más, que el crío está al caer.


	3. Chapter 3: Albafica

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Albafica de Piscis y confieso que Manigoldo se merecía totalmente lo que le hice. Escribo esto con la cabeza bien alta, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa y con el orgullo al haberle enseñado una lección al caballero de Cáncer. Nadie, repito, nadie bromea con mi aspecto.

Volvamos atrás en el tiempo. En mi última misión con Manigoldo me enfrenté a un caballero de armadura oscura. Es algo habitual, no debería tener problemas con eso. Lo que realmente me molestó fue el comentario de mi compañero diciendo que yo debería luchar contra ese enemigo por su apariencia. Error. No recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó, pero en mi mente sonó como "Ya que ambos sois tan femeninos será mejor que os enfrentéis entre vosotros, que yo no pego a mujeres".

Obviamente no pude olvidar semejante afrenta y tuve que vengarme apropiadamente. Aproveché un viaje a un pueblo en el que iba de incógnito para hacerme con algo de maquillaje. Le dije a la vendedora que era para mi novia para que no pensara nada raro y ya de paso que dejara de insinuar que su hija estaba soltera y en edad casadera.

De vuelta en el Santuario, esperé a que cayera la noche para colarme en el templo de Cáncer y maquillar a Manigoldo, con más _buena_ intención que destreza, mientras éste dormía. Al día siguiente se presentó a una reunión de todos los caballeros de oro ante la diosa Atenea y el Patriarca, ajeno a su nuevo aspecto. Al entrar, todos estallamos en carcajadas, con la excepción de Asmita, que no podía ver mi obra maestra. La verdad es que no sabía que El Cid y Degel podían reír, y tanto. Lo más hilarante es que ahora el joven Regulus de Leo le llama cariñosamente _Tía Mani_, haciendo reír a todo el que le oiga.

Manigoldo no me ha acusado formalmente, pero he notado que se dirige hacia mí con mucha más cautela y respeto de lo habitual.

Más le vale seguir así.


	4. Chapter 4: Asmita

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy el caballero Asmita de Virgo y confieso que estoy sorprendido del rumbo que ha tomado mi pequeña investigación personal. Tal vez debería sentirme culpable de que ahora el resto de caballeros se comporte de manera extraña con Albafica de Piscis. Pensándolo bien, es culpa de ellos mismos.

Todo empezó con un pequeño experimento. Quería poner a prueba la confianza de mis compañeros entre sí tras la traición del caballero Aspros de Géminis. Soy consciente de que el caballero que más desconfianza despierta soy yo mismo, pero no era mi intención hacer algo que les hiciera desconfiar aún más en mí. Tenía un plan mucho más sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo y la fama del caballero de Piscis me iba a servir de ayuda.

Mi plan era hacer que los caballeros de oro tuvieran razones para pensar que Albafica era una amenaza y ver cómo actuaban al respecto. Decidí aprovechar la fama de Piscis de buscar la soledad y usar veneno como arma principal. Lo que hice fue dejar en cada templo, desde el de Aries hasta el de Acuario, una de sus rosas venenosas. Un arma letal dirigida a matarles si eran lo suficientemente descuidados. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que las cosas que me fueran de las manos y empezaran una guerra de mil días. Era obvio que nadie tocaría su rosa; ni siquiera el pequeño león es tan idiota y confiado. Me interesaba saber cómo reaccionaban ante otra posible traición. Si alguien se decidía a luchar contra Piscis, yo mismo intervendría. Me arriesgaba a que me echaran en cara que les pusiera en contra del caballero de Piscis pero seguro que, después de lo de Géminis, ellos mismos se darían cuenta de la importancia de mi pequeño experimento.

Cuando llevé a cabo mi plan y dejé las rosas del caballero de Piscis en el resto de templos no tuve en cuenta que mis compañeros son, a falta de otra palabra, idiotas. Una persona normal, al recibir una rosa de aspecto inocente pero que sabe que está envenenada, pensaría que el dueño de dicha flor quiere matarle. No. Casi todos mis compañeros, desde Shion de Aries hasta Degel de Acuario han llegado a la sorprendente conclusión de que Albafica de Piscis les mandaba una confesión de amor. Una retorcida confesión de amor.

Confieso que esto ha acabado divirtiéndome muchísimo. La semana en que encontraron sus rosas fue extremadamente hilarante. Shion de Aries pasó los primeros días sonrojándose cada vez que veía al caballero. Tauro se lo tomó a broma y le dijo "Muy buena esa" a Albafica nada más verle. He oído que la cara de terror de Piscis cuando Tauro le dio unos golpes amistosos en la espalda fue todo un cuadro. Manigoldo de Cáncer se llevó a Albafica de cañas, se emborrachó y se olvidó del tema con la resaca al día siguiente. El pequeño león pensó que era un regalo por adelantado de su cumpleaños y le dio las gracias efusivamente como solo ese crío sabe hacer. ¿A quién se le ocurre abrazar a alguien que te puede envenenar sin querer…? Dohko de Libra pareció sentirse halagado y se le pudo ver yendo más a menudo sin su armadura —y sin camiseta— en la zona de los templos. Todo un espectáculo para la vista. Bueno, para quienes tengan vista. Kardia de Escorpio empleó una estrategia similar a la de Cáncer, pero en lugar de emborracharse le dijo que lo suyo era imposible y se largó sin pagar. Sísifo de Sagitario y El Cid de Capricornio decidieron huir, cada uno por su parte, el mismo día en que encontraron sus rosas. Aún siguen en el extranjero investigando actividades anómalas de espectros. Les imaginaba más valientes. Por otro lado, Degel actuó como un avestruz y escondió la cabeza en el suelo. En otras palabras, se encerró en su templo y todavía nadie le ha visto salir de ahí. Albafica de Piscis, por su parte, no tiene ni idea de por qué todos actúan de forma extraña a su alrededor.

Aunque parezca mentira, esta prueba me ha sido de gran utilidad. He llegado a la conclusión de que mis compañeros no verían un atentado contra sus vidas ni aunque éste les golpeara en la cara. Yo, por mi parte, me mantendré en silencio y dejaré que olviden el incidente. Ya lo recordaré yo por ellos.


	5. Chapter 5: Sísifo

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Sísifo de Sagitario y escribo esto porque el Patriarca nos ha animado a todos a confesar aquellas travesuras que hayamos hecho a lo largo de nuestras vidas como caballeros. Creo que no he hecho nada que deba confesar pero, ya que me han pedido que dé ejemplo, escribiré una anécdota que me parece bastante divertida.

Todo empezó cuando Regulus de Leo llegó al Santuario hace unos años. Siendo mi sobrino, no pude evitar prestar una especial atención acerca de su salud. Me preocupaba que pudiera cometer locuras por la curiosidad e ingenuidad típicas de su edad así que tomé medidas para que no se metiera en líos en el Santuario y alrededores. Una de esas medidas fue pedirle a los dueños de los bares del pueblecito que tenemos cerca que no sirvieran bebidas alcohólicas al pequeño. Les indiqué que, en caso de que pidiera alcohol, le sirvieran algo de similar textura y color pero no alcohólico y que me avisaran lo antes posible mediante una carta. Con un poco de suerte, él no se daría cuenta de que no le han servido lo que pidió y yo tendría tiempo para convencerle de que es demasiado joven para empezar con ese tipo de conductas.

No esperaba recibir ningún aviso, al menos no tan pronto, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando el dueño de un local me informó de que Manigoldo de Cáncer se había llevado a mi sobrino de _cañas_. No contento con meterle de cabeza en el mundo del alcohol a tan corta edad, le animó a beber y propuso una competición para ver quién aguantaba más. Obviamente el joven caballero de Leo ganó puesto que lo que bebía no era más que simple zumo; Manigoldo nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad.

Nada más enterarme de lo acontecido, me senté con Regulus y le expliqué los problemas que el abuso del alcohol puede acarrear y le hice prometerme que esperaría unos años si realmente deseaba probar la cerveza. Me alegra poder decir que el joven no pudo ser más comprensivo y que aceptó mis condiciones, aunque posiblemente ver el penoso estado en que el guardián del cuarto templo acabó influyó en su decisión.

Como no podía dejar que Manigoldo se quedara sin castigo por sus acciones, me pasé un mes sugiriéndole día tras día a mi sobrino que le visitara porque seguro que le invitaría a ese zumo que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que salieron a Rodorio. Tras ese mes, el propio Manigoldo le dijo que no había más cerveza, que se había acabado la temporada de esa fruta. Decidimos dejarle en paz después de eso.

Estoy seguro de que Manigoldo de Cáncer aprendió la lección. Ser una mala influencia para los más jóvenes trae consecuencias. Ya me encargo yo de eso.


	6. Chapter 6: Regulus

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Regulus de Leo y no sé bien cómo empezar. Sísifo me dijo que esto es para confesar travesuras y cosas de ese estilo, así que no sé si escribir aquí es del todo correcto. No es una travesura… Es algo que se me fue un poco de las manos. No era mi intención causar problemas, de verdad.

La cosa empezó hace unos meses. Se acercaba el cumpleaños del caballero de Capricornio y se me ocurrió que podría comprarle un regalo para ver si se animaba. Como nunca le veía sonreír, pensé que estaba triste o algo. Más adelante el tío Sísifo me dijo que era normal, que El Cid es así. Vamos, que no sonreiría ni aunque le regalaran la espada esa de la que siempre habla.

Volviendo al tema del regalo… Quise ser original así que pensé en pedirle a algún artista del pueblo que le hiciera un retrato para así adornar un poco su templo, que estaba muy soso sin nada en las paredes. El hombre al que le pedí el encargo estaba emocionadísimo y empezó a avasallarme a preguntas sobre qué estilo debería usar para el dibujo. Yo le dije que lo hiciera como le viniera en gana, que con que Capricornio saliera favorecido me conformaba. Ah, y reconocible, claro. Que la gente lo viera y dijera "¡Qué genial y apuesto es El Cid!". Como vi que el hombre se emocionaba cada vez más con el pedido y yo cada vez entendía menos de qué hablaba, le pagué y le dejé instrucciones de que llevara el lienzo acabado el día del cumpleaños del caballero de Capricornio al pie de las escaleras que conducen a los doce templos. Y, obviamente, que estuviera bien a la vista.

Hasta aquí se puede observar claramente que yo no he hecho nada malo. Con esto claro, vayamos al día del cumple de El Cid. El Santuario amaneció con un cuadro en el lugar que yo había acordado con el dibujante. Como tenía mucha curiosidad, madrugué para verlo antes que el resto de mis compañeros y me encontré con un gentío increíble alrededor del regalo en cuestión . Me acerqué con curiosidad para ver por qué había llamado tanto la atención de los caballeros y amazonas —sobre todo de las amazonas, aunque tampoco me paré a contar— de rango inferior… Y morí un poco por dentro.

El artista había hecho un trabajo magnífico dibujando al caballero de Capricornio. Sin duda, la obra de arte era fiel al modelo y el estilo era de lo más realista pero… No llevaba ropa. Nada. Ni zapatos. Nada. Para cuando El Cid bajó a investigar a qué venía el jaleo, yo acabada de despertar del estupor en que había caído. El principal implicado se abrió paso entre la multitud mayoritariamente compuesta por mujeres que reían por lo bajo y se encontró con el regalo. Lo vio. Parpadeó. Se sonrojó. Y atacó. Al cuadro, claro. La multitud huyó y yo hice lo propio antes de que el estoico caballero pidiera explicaciones.

Lo único que salió bien en todo esto es que nadie sabe quién hizo el retrato de la discordia. Gracias a todos los dioses que olvidé pedirle que dejara al lado la tarjeta de felicitación que había preparado. Gracias. De verdad. Mi olvido resultó ser mi salvación.

Yo no actué con malas intenciones... Solo fue un malentendido. Falta de comunicación. La culpa fue del artista ese por hablar tan raro.

Y eso es todo.

Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué se habla tanto de la espada de Capricornio aún a día de hoy. Si mal no recuerdo, El Cid no iba armado en su retrato. Las mujeres son raras… Y algunos hombres también.


	7. Chapter 7: Dohko

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Dohko de Libra y confieso que no debería ir siempre mostrando al mundo mi glorioso torso. Juro que no lo hago por provocar, ni pretendo ir por la vida rompiendo corazones. Es simplemente que me encuentro mucho más cómodo yendo sin camiseta. Nada más.

He creído necesario confesar esto por algo de lo que me enteré el otro día. Como ser curioso que soy por naturaleza, siempre sediento de conocimiento, decidí acercarme a leer lo que mis compañeros habían escrito. Eso, por cierto, iba a ser originariamente mi confesión, pero este asunto eclipsa totalmente el leer intimidades ajenas. Continuando con mi historia, me puse a leer confesiones por si encontraba algún tipo de información útil cuando llegué a la de Shion de Aries. No me podía creer lo que uno de mis compañeros más cercanos había escrito. Cito textualmente lo interesante:

"Soy Shion de Aries y confieso que me siento extrañamente atraído por uno de mis camaradas. Sé que no debería preocuparme por este tipo de cosas ya que se supone que tendría que poner toda mi alma en entrenar para la Guerra Santa que se avecina, pero hay cosas que un hombre no puede evitar. Cada vez que veo su torso desnudo y sus definidos músculos mi corazón se pone a cien. Daría todo por que Dohko de Libra correspondiera lo que siento por él pero, como ya dije antes, no estamos en una situación propicia para entablar una relación con alguien."

Si es que estoy hecho todo un don Juan.

Bromas aparte, no sé qué hacer. ¿Quién me iba a decir que Shion sentía algo así por mí? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar a partir de ahora? ¿Debería decirle algo al respecto? ¿O quizás sería más apropiado esperar a que se atreve a hablar del tema conmigo?

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo pedirle consejo a nadie porque no puedo explicar cómo me he enterado del asunto.

Esto me pasa por meterme a fisgonear donde no debo. Nunca más, lo juro.


	8. Chapter 8: El Cid

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy El Cid de Capricornio. Escribo esto únicamente para dejar constancia de que por fin se ha hecho justicia en el Santuario.

Todo empezó cuando recibí un regalo de cumpleaños de extremadamente mal gusto. No entraré en detalles acerca de la naturaleza de dicho presente puesto que me avergüenza terriblemente. Además, todo caballero, amazona y aprendiz ya ha oído hablar de él a estas alturas. Obviamente, me deshice de él inmediatamente, pero el daño ya había sido causado. Hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: averiguar quién era el responsable que tamaña afrenta hacia mi persona. No fue muy difícil puesto que solo hay una persona en el Santuario que conoce la fecha de mi nacimiento.

Sísifo de Sagitario.

El caballero de Sagitario es un hombre fuerte, inteligente, serio. Es un magnífico líder y estratega y por ello tiene mi respeto. Normalmente, dejaría pasar una broma suya pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. He dejado pasar unos meses hasta dejar de oír rumores acerca de cosas que prefiero no repetir y ayer por fin llegó el momento de pasar a la acción y llevar a cabo mi sencillo pero efectivo plan.

Sísifo tiene por costumbre visitar los baños cercanos al área de entrenamiento por la mañana, cuando el resto de caballeros está esforzándose por mejorar sus habilidades y dichos baños están vacíos. Es su momento de paz mental, de librarse del estrés que le producen sus obligaciones como caballero de oro y la ineptitud de algunos caballeros y aspirantes a llevar una armadura. Cuando se mete en el agua desconecta completamente del mundo y es ahí cuando es más vulnerable. Podría aparecérsele el fantasma de su hermano delante de sus narices y no se daría cuenta. Por eso ayer aproveché para entrar al baño para llevarme la ropa que el caballero de Sagitario había dejado atrás al meterse en el agua.

El resto es bastante predecible. Cuando Sísifo fue a buscar su ropa, no la encontró. Siendo el hombre de mente fría que es, intentó volver a su templo pasando desapercibido. Desgraciadamente para él, yo me había asegurado de que las amazonas recibieran un mensaje anónimo que les animaba a estar en la puerta de los baños de hombres justo cuando a esa hora. Al caballero de Sagitario no le quedó más remedio que pasar al plan B: correr desnudo hasta su templo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llevo desde entonces escuchando conversaciones no muy discretas sobre Sísifo y su _flecha_. Y sí, es un eufemismo.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y yo soy un chef de primera.


	9. Chapter 9: Aldebarán

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Aldebarán de Tauro y escribo esto porque me siento ligeramente culpable por lo que le he hecho a uno de mis compañeros.

Cuando este proyecto de las "confesiones" o lo que sea empezó hace unos años, no muchos lo usaban. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que nadie escribió nada en los primeros meses. Poco a poco he visto a algunos compañeros dirigirse a este lugar con un papel, pero aun así nadie viene aquí con la frecuencia con la que debería (y no me creo que ciertas personas no tengan cosas que confesar por lo menos semanalmente). El caso es que con el tiempo el recipiente donde se guardan los papeles se ha ido llenando y considero que es un peligro puesto que en la orden de los caballeros de oro hay gente excesivamente _curiosa._

Hablo básicamente de Dohko, que es un cotilla como nunca había visto. Se pasa el día comentando los rumores que oye con Shion en la casa de Aries y así ni entrena ni deja entrenar al guardián del primer templo. Debería dejar de interesarse tanto por las vidas ajenas; ya no puedo estar cerca de él sin medir mis palabras por si malinterpreta o quiere malinterpretar algo.

Por lo tanto, tenemos por un lado a un hombre con sed de conocimientos de cosas que no le deberían importar y, por otro, un recipiente con los secretos de sus compañeros. Una combinación cuanto menos explosiva, así que hace tiempo decidí tomar medidas de prevención de riesgos. Decidí inventarme una confesión que llamaría la atención de Libra y cuyo contenido le haría pensárselo dos veces antes de seguir fisgoneando. Eso es fácil de decir, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir. Así que lo consulté con las personas más creativas que conozco: los niños a los que voy rescatando. Siendo niños, no tardaron en proponer ideas y al final alguien digo "una carta de amor". Es muy infantil, lo sé, pero me divertía pensar en la reacción de Dohko al leer que a alguien le parece atractivo, así que finalmente me quedé con esa idea. Para hacer que el plan fuera un éxito necesitaba, como ya dije antes, que la confesión llamara la atención del caballero de Libra, así que hice que su admirador secreto fuera su gran amigo Shion. Además, aproveché para hacer una referencia a sus tendencias exhibicionistas, a ver si de paso consigo acabar con ellas. No creo tener éxito en eso, pues perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

El caso es que el otro día vi a Dohko entrando a donde están las confesiones sin llevar ningún papel consigo, así que me imaginé que iría a fisgonear. Efectivamente, cuando salió fue directamente a su templo y desde entonces actúa de manera muy extraña. Lo mismo evita a Shion que se pasea por su templo sin camiseta que vuelve a evitarle como si fuera la peste. Se ve que este muchacho nunca ha recibido ninguna declaración de amor así que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Se nota que aún es un chaval.

No sé qué hará el caballero de Libra con su información falsa, pero creo que le debo una disculpa a Shion. Ahora el pobre tiene que aguantar a Dohko siendo más raro de lo habitual.

-Aldebarán de Tauro.


	10. Chapter 10: Degel

Alguien me propuso en un review hacer una secuela con las confesiones de los caballeros del siglo XX. Es una idea interesante, pero no les conozco muy bien así que no me veo capaz a día de hoy.

Por cierto, ya solo quedan los signos de Aries y Géminis. El final se acerca.

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Degel de Acuario y este es mi informe sobre la misión que me he autoimpuesto de darle una valiosa lección a Kardia de Escorpio que, espero, nunca olvide.

Kardia es un buen caballero en cuanto a potencial físico se trata, al menos cuando no está aquejado por su _condición_. Es fuerte, es hábil y cuenta con técnicas temibles que ha ido puliendo a lo largo del tiempo. Sería un caballero formidable si se dignara a pararse a pensar antes de lanzarse a la aventura y complicarse innecesariamente la vida. Como parece que nadie tiene la intención de hacerle ver sus errores, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

He pensado que la mejor ruta de acción es motivar al caballero de Escorpio con un premio que le espera después de resolver una serie de acertijos. Así pondrá a trabajar su cerebro, que falta le hace, por voluntad propia. Con esto en mente, dejé en su templo una nota anónima prometiéndole el mayor reto de su vida si lograba descifrar una serie de acertijos que estaban desperdigados por el Santuario. Cada nota da pistas sobre dónde está la siguiente y así al final podría llegar a su premio.

Debo decir que el plan ha sido, en parte, un éxito. Hace un rato le he visto correr hacia el lugar donde le espera su gran desafío (un maravilloso libro de acertijos de gran dificultad). Hago inciso en lo que dije antes de "en parte" porque me he quedado con la impresión de que ese hombre sigue con sus tendencias impulsivas.

Cuando le guié hasta el jardín de Albafica, se metió entre las rosas. La nota estaba fuera del alcance del veneno, fuera de peligro. Pero, claro, Kardia no pensó en mirar primero en los lugares donde una persona normal y sin instinto suicida dejaría el papel.

Cuando esa nota le llevó a la puerta del templo de Virgo, el caballero de Escorpio se coló dentro mientras Asmita meditaba tranquilamente. Los rumores que he oído me hacen pensar que eso nunca volverá a pasar. Aunque, claro, hablamos de Kardia. No debería dar nada por sentado.

También debo destacar que cuando la nota le decía que buscara en el interior del templo de Leo, Kardia pareció entender "busca en el interior de Leo" y se puso a manosear al más joven de los caballeros en presencia de su tío y del caballero de Capricornio. También he oído muchos rumores acerca de lo sucedido.

Lo importante es que todo apunta a que Kardia ha logrado descifrar todos los acertijos y va a obtener un libro con muchos más. Si tiene sentido común lo usará para practicar, que no le vendrá nada mal. Creo que el premio que tiene en mente no es exactamente lo que le aguarda, pero no es relevante. Es mucho mejor que alguna batalla a muerte o algo así.

Espero que algún día me agradezca el esfuerzo que he hecho para mejorar su capacidad de enfrentarse a las situaciones que requieren… bueno, pensar un poco antes de actuar.


	11. Chapter 11: Shion

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy el caballero Shion de Aries y necesito confesar el crimen que he cometido. He traicionado la confianza de uno de mis compañeros de armas. Me avergüenza pensar en ello y más aún excusarme diciendo que la tentación era enorme y la lógica estaba presente en mis acciones. Esto no es propio de mí.

Soy uno de los pocos que somos capaces de arreglar armaduras. Es un proceso complejo y requiere de algo muy valioso — sangre. Por eso no es algo del todo habitual. Solo se arreglan las armaduras que realmente necesitan un tratamiento urgente o como preparación para una Guerra Santa. Aun así, como favor, suelo encargarme de revisar el estado de la armadura de Dohko de Libra periódicamente. Al principio hacía un examen exhaustivo de ésta, pero admito que con el paso del tiempo la calidad de éste ha ido en descenso. Hace mucho que he notado que Dohko prescinde de prácticamente la mitad de su armadura —en concreto, de la zona que cubre el tronco— así que llegué a la conclusión de que no necesitaba revisar esas piezas. El caso es que, siempre que mi compañero me pregunta si hice una reparación completa, mi respuesta es afirmativa. Soy un mentiroso y me siento fatal, pero no puedo decirle que he pecado de pereza. Me carcome la conciencia porque temo que algún día Dohko necesite esa parte de la armadura y no esté en condiciones. Una parte de mí intenta razonar argumentando que no es necesario reparar algo que está como nuevo, pero igualmente me siento culpable por mentir a un amigo tan cercano.

Creo que el caballero de Libra se ha dado cuenta de mi ofensa, pues últimamente actúa de manera muy extraña conmigo. Pasa mucho tiempo con el torso desnudo. El torso, ni más ni menos. O es una coincidencia o está mandándome señales para que confiese mis actos. En ese caso, no sé si sentirme afortunado o aún más culpable si cabe. Afortunado, porque eso significa que está esperando a que me arme de valor para dar la cara y ahorrarme la deshonra de que sea él mismo quien me acuse. Culpable, por hacerle algo tan ruin a alguien tan bondadoso.

Debí darme cuenta desde el principio que nuestra amistad vale más que unas gotas de sangre y que al menos debería haber dicho la verdad desde un principio.

Ya no puedo ni mirarle a la cara. La culpa es una carga extremadamente pesada.

—Shion de Aries.


	12. Chapter 12: Aspros

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Empiezo esta nota dejando claro que no pienso desvelar mi identidad. No confío en las mentes _curiosas_ de mis compañeros. Honestamente, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se aseguraría de no firmar este tipo de cosas.

Sísifo ha vuelto a recordarme casual e inocentemente que todos los caballeros tenemos a nuestra disposición un lugar seguro donde depositar nuestras confesiones para arrepentirnos de las maldades que hayamos podido cometer. Me pregunto si le suelta a todos el mismo discurso o si es solo a mí. Espero que sea a todos, porque sería muy injusto que me acosara a mí pero no a Manigoldo y a Kardia.

A diferencia de lo que el caballero de Sagitario parece pensar, no he hecho absolutamente nada que merezca una confesión, así que he decidido remediarlo con su ayuda. O a su costa, según se mire. Hace aproximadamente una semana dejé en su templo una página arrancada de un diario y le hice creer por su contenido que se trataba del diario personal de nuestra diosa. Hablaba de todo un poco, nada de gran importancia, pero hacia el final del escrito se mencionaba el nombre de Sísifo diciendo que la chica le apreciaba mucho porque para ella era una figura _maternal_ por lo mucho que le cuida. El caballero de Sagitario ni se preguntó cómo había llegado esa (falsa) página del diario de Atenea a su templo; su contenido le dejó muy afectado. Esta semana ha estado extremadamente distraído y cuando coincidió con Aldebarán y conmigo nos preguntó algo que me sirvió para confirmar que había recibido la nota.

"_¿Creéis que pasar tanto tiempo con El Cid me hace parecer poco masculino en comparación?_"

Cuando el caballero de Tauro y yo logramos dejar de reír —debo decir que nos pilló por sorpresa— no pude evitar responder "_Eso viene de antes, Sísifo. Siempre fuiste el más femenino de nosotros tres_", lo cual nos hizo volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Eso te pasa por pesado, Sísifo.


	13. Chapter 13: Deuteros

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

El otro día oí cómo el caballero de la armadura alada le recordaba a mi hermano que estaría bien que escribiera alguna confesión. He pensado que, ya que no creo que Aspros lo haga, podría escribirla yo mismo con algo que pasó recientemente.

Hace unas noches me encontré con alguien mientras paseaba a la luz de la luna. Pensaba que estaba solo, pero un caballero de oro en miniatura me sorprendió cuando volvía a casa. Al principio me puse nervioso; no me gusta que la gente me vea. Luego me di cuenta de que el cachorro me había confundido con Aspros porque no dejaba de hacer comentarios estúpidos como "¿Qué llevas en la cara, Aspros?" o "Se te ve como diferente. Es raro". Recordé que el crío había llegado al Santuario esa misma semana y era probable que nadie le hubiera hablado de mí todavía, así que le seguí el rollo y fingí ser Aspros. Le conté que me habían echado una maldición y por eso, en las noches de luna llena, necesitaba llevar una máscara para no convertirme en un violento ogro sin corazón. El enano se tragó cada una de mis mentiras e incluso prometió guardarme el secreto. Qué chaval más inocente. Qué lástima que esté en un lugar donde todos aprendemos a crecer rápido.

Al día siguiente Aspros me comentó que el pequeño le había abrazado efusivamente diciéndole que lamentaba mucho que fuera un maldito. Él se piensa que el crío escuchó a alguien hablar mal de él y se quedó con lo de que era un maldito. Mejor eso a que averigüe que me hice pasar por él, supongo.


End file.
